Cupid's Target: Frostshield
by Ashblood
Summary: Cupid has come back to Earth to stir up a little trouble and romance. His first target? Loki. And who should Loki fall for? Captain America. The problem is that Loki loves Steve, but Steve doesn't love Loki. What will the Trickster do? Light-hearted, fluff, comedy, a little angst.
1. Eros

I don't expect you to recognise my voice, even though you really should. I don't expect you to see me, even though I am always at work. And I really don't expect you to thank me, because of all the trouble I cause.

Heh, you still don't know who I am, do you?

Okay, okay, a few hints then.

Some would say that I am one of the more boring Olympians, one of the unimportant ones. Others would say that I am the most powerful and the most feared. Some say that I make life worth living. Others have killed and been killed because of me.

So, come on, who am I?

Hermes?! You are joking me, right? I bet you only said that because he is the only Olympian you can remember from that awful Disney film. Keep this up and I'll make you fall head over heels in love with a pig.

Cupid! Yes, that is one of my names. My Roman name. Although, I'm not overly fond of the way they depict me, all baby-like, naked, and chubby. Hardly flattering.

No, no, I prefer my Greek name, Eros. The one who is in charge of Love, Lust, and Sex. Aha, that got your attention, didn't it? Yep, little old me has the power to make mortal and god alike fall hopelessly in love with anyone and anything. No one is immune to the dizzying effects of one of my Golden Arrows. Like I said, I am the most powerful and feared of the Olympians.

But why am I here? What I am doing back on your squalid little planet?

Your lack of awe, for one thing. Revenge, for another. Also, boredom. And, well, because making people fall in love is my vocation.

It's a long story, but even though the Earth technically belongs to the Nine Realms and therefore is ruled by the reigning Asgardian (whether that be Thor or Loki pretending to be Thor), really it should belong to us, the Olympians. Oh, please, we've done far more for your kind than they have!

Like I said, you're all so used to the Asgardians strutting around that you have no respect or awe left in your hearts for us real gods. So, it's high time that I show you just how frail, weak-minded, and sentimental they truly are. No, I am not jealous!

Ahem, excuse me for that outburst. I'm just saying that we love the human race more than the Asgardians, that's all. And they all have bad breath.

Let's start with Loki.

Oh, what? You actually like this guy? Don't hurt him?!

Give me a break! Look, I quite like him, too – he's fun. But when you've attended three funerals for this guy and written poems about him and letters of condolence, then there comes a point where you have to say enough is enough! Time for the trickster to settle down.

Besides, he's been in love before. He's one of those secretly romantic types who falls in love at the drop of a hat and is so sure that it's true love, but it never is. He knows the drill.

Now, who shall I choose for him? Someone who he'd never pick for himself. Someone who is his natural opposite. Someone who will keep him busy by resisting his obsessive attempts of seduction, but who will also keep him grounded...

Oh, I know! I know! I know!

It could work. It could be disastrous. It will be interesting.

And don't worry, I never miss my target. Yeah, and Hawkeye thinks __he's__ the greatest archer.

Okay, I just need to get the two targets together...


	2. Love Struck

I didn't have to wait long for Loki and the Captain to come together on their own. It turns out that there are some humans who were not so enthusiastic about the idea of Loki coming to live on their planet, even if he had been acquitted of his crimes against New York. And who could blame them, really? Yeah, he had been under the control of Thanos, but knowing that wouldn't bring their loved ones back. Anyway, one of the conditions placed upon Loki was that under no circumstances should he ever set foot on American soil. Another was that once a fortnight two members of the Avengers team should go to New Asgard in Norway to check up on him. You know, make sure that he wasn't plotting to take over the world and behaving himself as much as a trickster can behave himself. And wouldn't you know it but this time it was Cap's and Doc Strange's turn.

Of course I had to keep my wits about me so as not to be seen by Strange. The man is infuriatingly perceptive of invisible beings. When I followed them through the portal he had created I was sure he was looking straight at me. Thankfully, after a second he decided that there was nothing amiss and looked away.

We came out in New Asgard, located somewhere on the coast of Southern Norway. Allow me to present you with a simple equation: Norway + winter = one frozen Eros. Yes, the coast will always be a little milder than the North, but when you are more acclimatised to the more temperate climate of Greece and when you are dressed in nothing but a loincloth and a pair of sandals, then you tend to feel the chill a bit; I was sure that my wings would freeze. I made up mind to do my duty as quickly as possible and then get back to Olympus as quickly as possible. And perhaps thaw out my poor feathers in a nice hot bath. What were the Asgardians thinking when they decided to settle here?

But, I will give the Asgardians this: they're a resilient group of people. Halved by Hela; Asgard wiped out of existence by Surtur; destroyed by Thanos; but look at them now, a few weeks after the Anti-Snap and they've built themselves a village out of the wreckage of The Statesman. They're rather like the humans in that way. Strong with an indomitable spirit.

Thor was waiting for them by what looked like either a statue clumsily crafted out of scrap metal of the poor Statesman, or was actually just a pile of scrap metal.

"Ah, the two Steves!" he greeted in his usual gregarious way, wrapping his huge arms around them both. "My Earthly neighbours! Perhaps you've popped round to borrow some sugar? Or to complain that we've been playing our music too loud? Because you can do that now. Now that we live on the same planet."

Strange was the first to wriggle free, although the Cloak seemed quite content to try to hang onto Thor's arm for a few seconds longer until it was tugged away.

"I'm _Stephen_ , Thor," he gently reprimanded. "Which you already knew. And you know why we've come."

Thor huffed loudly.

Cap suddenly smiled cheekily. "We've come to complain that your thunder has been too loud. Anyway, it's good to see you, Thor. How about a tour before we get down to business?"

They spent an age wandering around the ramshackle settlement, talking to the Asgardians and looking at the round houses. They spent even longer admiring the newly formed Rainbow Bridge. It began at the very edge of the cliff and stretched out a mile over the shifting ocean, ending with Heimdall's Observatory at the very end.

Okay, so it was impressive and beautiful to look at and I found myself staring in admiration too. Although it did make me think of a schoolboy balancing his ruler on the edge of his desk, with a bronze coin on the end ready to launch at his unsuspecting teacher. In spite of our rivalry with the Asgardians it was a sight for sore eyes. Any Asgard, old or new, without a Rainbow Bridge just wouldn't be complete.

"How is Loki?" Cap suddenly asked, tapping his boot on the point where the cliff ended and the Bridge began. I envied those boots. And his trousers. They looked toasty warm. Maybe it was time I caught up with the fashions of the modern world and brought myself some human clothes. There was a time when you mortals wanted to dress like us, but now...okay now I'm starting to sound like Granddad.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Yes, go on! The sooner I get the two lovebirds together the sooner I can go home and get my beloved Psyche to warm me up with a kiss and a cuddle and you know what...

"Because I need an honest answer. And I'm more likely to get one from you than from him."

Thor shrugged casually, scratching his beard, which by the way was becoming increasingly straggley. Just because his hair was being a little slow to grow back doesn't mean he has to let his beard look ugly. This is the opinion of _everybody._ "Then it is the same answer as last time. He has his good days and his bad days." His eyes suddenly shone a worried glow. "He has been becoming more grouchy lately. Snapping a lot at people. Doesn't really see anyone. He's too busy working on his project." He shrugged. "Maybe I should make him stop for a few days, but I don't want him to become bored because a bored Loki is a tricky Loki."

"Well, we all have bad days," Strange muttered.

Ah, yes, I forget that Strange got dusted. There was so many it's hard to keep track. Even though the Anti-Snap undid the horrific deeds of Thanos and his children, people still remember what happened to them. Yeah, the Earth and the rest of the universe is still celebrating the restoration of its lost people, existing in an extended state of euphoria and optimism that always comes after a dark period – honestly, it's like the 60s again - but there is still a lot of trauma to work through. That's the most important reason for why I've come back. Making mischief is one thing, but now more than ever people need love in their lives to help them come to terms with what happened, to lament loss and darkness, but to also celebrate survival and hope. Trust me, the mother of all baby booms is well under way.

Thor nodded apologetically. Deep down he still blamed himself for the Snap. Strange noticed the guilty look.

"I meant nothing against you, my friend," he said, quickly. "I was just thinking back to yesterday when my house tried to eat me. Again. In fact, I wish you had been there to lend a hand. Although, maybe you could help if you're interested with dealing with the supernatural."

"Sounds incredible! Tell me more."

"Firstly, have you ever dealt with a Class Two phantom refrigerator?"

"No, but Jane's washing-machine would make unearthly noises every time I placed my spare axe in it."

"Close enough. So, here's the thing..."

Cap quickly grew bored of the conversation and, luckily for me, went to find Loki.

Like the Bridge, Loki's house also stood on the very edge of the cliff and some distance away from the other houses. In fact, the porch overhung the sea and the jagged black rocks hundreds of feet below. If it weren't for all the enchantments placed upon it the whole structure would crumble and tumble into the sea. Like all the other houses it two had been constructed out of the remains of The Statesman, giving it a distinctive rough and ready look. Hardly home sweet home.

The Cap wisely decided to knock on the front door, the one that was safely on firm ground.

"Loki, it's Captain Rogers! Open up so we can get this over with."

Finally the door opened by itself and I whipped inside, the tips of my toes catching the back of Cap's head, not that he noticed, of course.

Thank goodness Loki was house proud and had a good sense of hospitality because, Frost Giant he may be, as soon as Cap stepped over the threshold blazing fires erupted in every grate, instantly sending waves of golden warmth washing into every corner of the house. Cap was soon removing his coat and stuffing his hat and gloves into the pockets. He hated the cold as much as I did.

Cap slowly moved from room to room, looking at little baffled as to how such large rooms could fit inside such a small house. The exterior was nothing like the interior – so much cosier. Mostly the rooms were filled with books, but there was also a fancy and well-stocked kitchen. Clearly, our Trickster likes to cook.

"Loki?" Cap called. "Where are you?"

There was no reply, but eventually the Cap found Loki in a cramped workshop at the very bottom of the enchanted house. He had his back to us, but we could see over his shoulder that he was busy weaving some pretty complex spells and charms into a beautiful piece of sapphire coloured fabric. I should also add the fabric was so vast that it filled the whole room. It flowed across the table, sat bundled up on Loki's lap, and tumbled playfully across the floor and into the corners, sparkling wonderfully in the light.

For a minute or two we watched entranced as Loki continued to wave his hands in complicated patterns, muttering under his breath. The incantations leapt off his tongue as tangled tendrils of golden mist; they danced about in the air before gradually sinking onto the fabric and fading away as they were absorbed into the material.

Seeing those golden incantations reminded me of my job. I deftly plucked a golden arrow from my quiver and loaded it into the bow. Cap and Loki were alone, all I had to do was to pick my moment to fire.

Cap cleared his throat loudly; Loki flinched and then scowled at the intruder.

"You're early," he grumbled, shoving the end of the fabric off his lap. It slowly drifted onto the floor, light as a dove feather. "A week early."

Cap shook his head. "No, I'm not. It's been two weeks since Romanov and Banner checked in with you. Now it's my and Doctor Strange's turn. Lucky old us, eh?" He nodded his head at the fabric. "That's the gift for Eitri? Banner told me you were working on something."

Loki's scowl deepened. "Don't patronise me, Captain. I explained to Bruce and Agent Romanov what I am creating and they would have of course written it up in various reports before verbally relating it all to you. You know precisely what I am working on, so why don't you tell me? Prove to me that you pay attention to your little friends."

Cap sighed heavily before taking a couple of steps into the room, being careful to ensure the his feet went under the charmed fabric and not on it.

"It is a present for Eitri the Dwarf, a small token of the Asgardians remorse and regret that they were not able to protect Nidavellir from Thanos...before it was all undone, I mean. A cloak that will allow Eitri to breathe under water and to be able to dive to any depth without suffering any side effects, such as crippling levels of pressure or the freezing cold. I'm sure he'll love it."

Would he though? I can't imagine why Eitri would wish to go diving. What was Loki thinking?

Loki stifled a yawn. "He'd better like it. If he doesn't then I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"Punch my pillows twice and meditate on the joy of flowers in springtime."

"Hmm," Cap grunted, not looking wholly convinced. "How have you been feeling?"

"Oh, surely you've asked my social worker this already."

"If you mean Thor, then yes. He's a little worried about you."

"Oh, for Bor's sake! He's an idiot!"

"Specifically about your increasing irritability. He's starting to wonder if maybe you're working too hard -"

"I can do this!" Loki snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

I raised the bow, pulling the bowstring taught. This boy really needed to unwind; having his brain bathed in feelings of love would do the trick.

Loki looked embarrassed by his little outburst. He rubbed his sore fist saying, "I suppose you're going to write that down."

"Maybe."

Loki shook his head in anger. "You need to understand that this is important. I don't have the time to be dragged back into SHIELD for another friendly chat with Fury."

"I do understand," Cap said, quietly.

"Wonderful. Do share, I'm fascinated to learn more."

"Right now your brother is the only one who really trusts you and you don't want to let him down. So it must be pretty frustrating that even he has doubts about your competency. All you want to do is to play your part, to be seen to be doing it, but all around you are people telling you that you're too weak to do it or that you're not trustworthy enough. If you can't prove yourself now then you'll never will. That is scary. So, carry on with your work. It's a good thing that you are keeping yourself busy. That is what I will write in my report."

Silence fell between them as both men held each other in locked eye contact, blue to green, signals of mutual respect passing between them. This was the moment. This was the time I had been waiting for.

I aimed the golden arrow at Loki's chest and fired. With such a short distance to cover and because the arrow travelled at over 200 mph, not even my eyes could track it. All I saw was the briefest golden glimmer before it struck Loki's chest, right where his heart was. Excellent. Heart shots were always the most powerful.

I watched with satisfaction as Loki blinked a couple of times and pursed his lips. He was clearly feeling something even if he was currently unaware of what it was. But he soon would. Time for me to high-tail back to home and hearth and my own wonderful wife.

* * *

Loki had been feeling just fine seconds ago, but now he was almost unbearably hot. He licked his dry lips and leaned back on the table for support as he felt strangely light-headed.

He found that he couldn't take his eyes off Steve. The overhead light was reflecting off the soldier's golden-brown hair, looking so much like sweet salted-caramel. And those stunning blue eyes, so intense and yet soft at the time, looking straight at him.

"Something wrong?" he heard Steve inquire from far away.

"Hmmm." Somehow he had forgotten how to talk.

All around them the charmed fabric was glimmering and sparkling, like moonlight on a calm ocean, and the longer Loki stared at Steve the more he felt a contradiction of sensations. Excited and elated, with a stomach filled with fluttering butterflies; but also calm and safe with the growing feeling of familiarity as though he had known Steve for all his life and yet desired to know even more.

Cap was slowly walking towards him now, no longer worried about not stepping on the precious material.

It was overwhelming, the way Steve was looking at him with those cornflower blue eyes and with a slight furrow in his brow. Always so concerned about other people, even him.

"Loki?"

"Y-yes...I'm – I'm..." He could barely get his words out his throat felt so dry and constricted.

Inside the contradictory emotions and sensations continued to battle it out for dominance. So many terrible things happening on the inside: speech not working, body overheating, heart racing, stomach churning, and knees wobbling. And all because of Steve Rogers. But because it was Steve Rogers then it somehow made all the awfulness worthwhile, amazing even. It was like listening to wonderful music playing the midst of a storm, beauty among the darkness and thrill of the weather.

"It's okay, you're safe."

Loki drew in a sharp breath as he thought that Steve was reaching out a hand to cup his cheek, but instead he rested that incredibly warm and heavy hand on his shoulder. It felt wonderful to be touched by him.

"Just take some deep breaths for me," Steve instructed. "In through your nose and out through your mouth. In and out. Slowly. Come on, just copy me. In, out."

He had no idea that having his face so close to Loki's was only making things worse, along with his deep, droning voice, and caring expression.

Loki eventually slipped out from under his arm and went to lean against the far wall.

"Just go," he rasped, head bowed to hide his red cheeks.

Steve stared at him, silently debating at whether he should stay or take his leave as ordered. Eventually, he chose to stand up and walked to door, pausing with his hand on the handle.

"Just remember that part of your rehabilitation is learning to ask for help when you think you might need it. Don't be afraid of it."

And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Loki was left with his turbulent feelings and wondering what had happened to make him fall so suddenly head over heels in love with Steve Rogers.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for reading. Remember that pile of scrap metal in the center of the village? That's Thor's homemade Christmas tree and he's quite disappointed that no one complimented him on._


	3. Author Note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry that I have not updated in so long. I wanted to wait to see what happened in Endgame and I was so sure that Loki had either faked his death or had a scheme to ensure his resurrection. This did not happen, although 2012 Loki may still be alive in his own timeline.

So, I've restarted this fic, calling it Golden Arrows...because I suck at titles. Anyway, it starts during the scene where 2012 Loki is about to escape with the Tesseract. Only this time Cap is dragged along with him. They end up Olympus and, well, you know who they meet and what happens after that.

Thanks for your patience and comments!


End file.
